


Eye of the Storm

by MonochromeShenanigans



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Incest, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeShenanigans/pseuds/MonochromeShenanigans
Summary: To tame a storm, one must be one with it.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I redid my first work and dedicated it to all my major pairings!

Genji stepped aside as the dropship’s door came crashing into the wall mere inches from where he now stood. The agents deployed on a mission in King’s Row had just returned - after a week - and he had been hoping to meet their arrival with a warm welcome. Unfortunately, it seemed that his plans, just like said mission, would go awry.

 

The cyborg sighed, remembering the debriefing they’d had just a few hours ago. The mission was supposed to have been simple: get in, escort the payload, defend it along the way, and then deliver it to its rightful destination in order to fulfil whatever purpose a giant EMP had been intended for in a city where human and omnic relations were murderous at best. It should have been that easy.

 

However, they had been met with much greater resistance than they had first anticipated. An elite, uncooperative team consisting of both Talon and Overwatch operatives much like their own had intercepted their delivery and had nearly cost them the entire mission. Both sides had exchanged blow after devastating blow with no end in sight. That is, until someone had finally had the idea to pay attention to the kill feed. Then, it had been easy to figure out where the enemy Bastion had positioned itself as it repeatedly mowed everyone down the moment they left cover. Once it had been taken care of, everything fell into place as their opposition scrambled to re-establish their defenses and they successfully delivered the payload to its destination. 

 

The fighting had ceased. Not a round more of ammunition was fired and each team had simply withdrawn their firearms then awkwardly went their separate ways. All in all, a victory. But one that was hard-fought and not without it’s repercussions in the aftermath of the battle. Repercussions that were now in plain sight.

 

A figure stood at the ship’s entrance; smoke billowed from the weapon it held in hand. Jesse McCree stood from where he had just shot the door off its hinges. A brooding sneer plastered across his usually congenial face - sans his usual cigar. He spun his six-shooter before holstering it, then turned to the side and proceeded to stomp his way out straight through the wall. 

 

The cowboy was fuming; plumes of smoke shot out in bursts from his ears and nostrils with every agitated huff as he made his way towards the communal area. He was a man on a mission and there was no stopping his warpath. The furniture and agents unlucky enough to find themselves between him and his destination were flung every which way.

 

Knowing that there was nothing he could do without more information, Genji redirected his attention back to the dropship where Lena had just disembarked from the cockpit. More than likely, she’d have just the information he needed in order to get a handle on the situation. He made his way up onto the ceiling and across the room in a matter of seconds - gracefully leaping to and fro midair while steering clear of McCree and his amateur steampunk cosplay.

 

“What is wrong with the Beast Titan over there?” he inquired as his 3D Maneuver Gear folded back into their compartments.

 

“Oh, that’s an easy one love! Jesse’s just bummed out ‘cause a large portion of the human race still hasn’t realized that we’re more than just the categories we’ve derived from the names that our ancestors designated to massive bodies of dirt and more than the classifications we’ve taken to heart from concepts with no actual bearing beyond our human understanding and perspective in order to try and establish some sense of control over things we don’t fully understand in this personal yet interpersonal experience we call life,” Lena stated briefly.

 

“Nani?” he asked and cutely tilted his head at a one hundred eighty degree angle.

 

“Cheers mate!” she cheered with a two-finger salute before accidentally blinking off the edge of the landing deck when she couldn’t keep up with the rapid shift in her camera’s perspective.

 

“Ah, that is what you thought you said,” Genji nodded to himself.

 

Informed of the context behind McCree’s rage, the cyborg knew just what was required to remedy the situation and immediately headed towards the exit. He was halfway through the window when he was intercepted by one Angela Ziegler.

 

“Genji, where are you going? Do you have any idea of what is going on with Jesse?” she asked the voluptuous mounds of flesh before her.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do, Doctor Ziegler,” came the muffled reply from the other side.

 

“Agent Tracer has informed me that the current state which our resident cowboy is in at the moment can be attributed to having had to experience the trauma of murdering his own self during the mission. The opposing team seemed to have had a McCree themselves and our McCree had had no choice but to temporarily eliminate his doppelganger repeatedly in order to make progress.”

 

“What was that? Forgive me; I was distracted for a moment,” Angela said in a trance with a hand cupping one delectable cheek and giving it a squeeze.

 

With a wiggle, Genji dislodged the rest of his body from the narrow opening and latched firmly onto the wall outside. Facing the good doctor through the window, his faceplate was an unreadable mask.

 

“I need healing.” Genji stayed motionless for a moment before climbing up to the rooftops.

 

“Ah, that is what I thought you said.” She stuck her head out the window and sighed wistfully as her greatest accomplishment moved farther and farther away - their plumpness accentuated with every motion as the person that they were attached to resumed his original course. 

* * *

 

McCree sat sulking in the communal area. His ire was only escalating as nearly everyone at the watchpoint walked on eggshells around him. He let out a weary breath and tried to remind himself that they were only trying to help. They hadn’t done anything to cause him to be this way. For a number of them, quite literally.

 

He remembered it like it was only a few days ago - because it was. Despite having had a full team of agents, escorting the payload had turned out to be a solo mission for all intents and purposes. The moment Athena had granted them exit of their spawn, after the customary setup time for the opposing team, all the other agents had charged straight into the thick of battle. Their repeated deaths were hardly a detriment to their apparent strategy. Which, of course, left him as the sole operative to consider the payload.

 

He tossed his drink back and slammed the cup back down with a grimace. The bitter coffee wasn’t doing much for him to be honest. It only made him more restless if anything, but it was the best he could at the moment as there seemed to be a shortage on anything else edible on base. No bacon, no eggs, no nothing. At least it put out the cigar he had accidentally swallowed earlier he supposed.

 

“Well, this is painful to watch,” Hana mused out of earshot from the cowboy. She audibly slurped her mountain dewritos through a straw while surveying the spectacle before her.

 

The tension in the air was so prominent it was nearly palpable. All the other agents milled about awkwardly - unsure if any action on their part would only worsen the situation at hand or cause an entirely new problem to deal with. Even the Amaris dragging Tracer’s battered corpse into the room flew under everyone’s radar.

 

“We’re not doing it on purpose. We’re not explicitly trying to make him angrier. We are not intentionally undertaking this action for the purpose of  his aggravation,” grunted Winston as he sidled up to her in a short manner using a voice that was rough along with a contorted facial expression as he unobtrusively came to a stop beside the young woman.

 

Hana lifted a single brow as he rambled redundantly. “Not even close, D.K. I’m talking about that,” she sassed with a gesture towards the rest of the team fumbling around the room.

 

“I don’t follow. I don’t understand your previous statement. I have failed to grasp the content and context of your most recent reply. The rebuttal you have provided has yet to be processed articulately by my mental faculties in a manner which would prove logical and observable in our immediate vicinity,” Winston insisted despite having a clear view of Ana and Fareeha carefully navigating the room towards them.

 

“This!” she exclaimed and grabbed a handful of eggshells before shoving them down the genetically modified gorilla’s throat.  

 

She turned towards the mother-daughter pair in exasperation - desperate to continue the conversation with more sensible individuals.

 

Ana carefully released Tracer’s head from her grasp and let it slam down onto the concrete floor as her daughter dragged the pilot’s legs over onto Angela’s lap. “Calm yourself, Hana. Everyone is simply worried about Jesse and trying their best to aid him,” she explained with a gentle hand on the young agent’s shoulder.

 

“Athena had suggested that the best course of action would be to act with caution and to gingerly handle the situation. We are simply proceeding as recommended,” Fareeha supplied and proceeded to drag Winston closer after his fruitless attempts at flailing for air had settled down.

 

“ _ And? _ ” Hana looked at them expectantly.

 

“And?” Faheera parroted, taking hold of the Caduceus Staff she was handed as Angela stood up to check on her latest headaches.

 

“Why are there eggshells everywhere?” Hana groaned and palmed at her face in frustration.

 

“We were out of ginger.” Ana shrugs in nonchalance. “We took the best alternative step we could think of and hatched a few dozen eggs. No-one was interested in having omelette filled omelettes.”

 

“Then where did the chicks go!?” Hana exploded in anger.

 

“Patience; there is no need to raise voices,” Fareeha reproached. “We decided it would be best to leave them with the eldest Shimada. He has the most in common with them after all.”

 

She turned to address the doctor. “May I do the honors?” she asked, slightly lifting up the staff.

 

“Yes, but I may have to rematerialize Miss Song first. As for the rest, you may want heal their injuries before -”

 

“JUSTICE NEVER DIE- AAAAAH!” Fareeha dropped dead for a second before gasping desperately for air.

 

Mercy hummed dejectedly at the scene. Tracer returned to the living and promptly began screaming. Her injuries were too severe and have been present far too long for her to Recall them away.

 

At least Winston was behaving more civilized about the whole situation. Hardly a peep from the blue-faced gorilla beyond the occasional choking noise and weak grasping at his throat.

 

“I stared death in the face,” Fareeha wheezed with wide, unfocused eyes. She clung to the doctor’s leg, flinching when yet another needle pierced her armor.

 

“Sorry, habibi. Force of habit,” Ana crooned, cradling her now sleeping daughter.

 

“My job is never done,” Mercy sighed - a gentle breeze from an open window tousling her hair. Hana’s ashes were blown into their faces.

* * *

 

Genji burst through the doors with Hanzo balanced perfectly in seiza on his palm. His cargo sniffed haughtily, regarding him and the room with a small frown.

 

“Genji, whatever it is you have dragged me here for had better be important.”

 

“Of course it is, Anija. I promise it will not take long,” he consoled with a gentle pat to the rear.

 

“It had better not. I must still arrange for the chicks’ educational plans as well as balance our checkbooks to ensure that we have all the necessary funds.” Hanzo crossed his arms with a huff.

 

“I do not wish a hard life upon my children,” the archer murmured with a forlorn look towards the setting sun beyond the wall.

 

“Do not worry, brother. I am sure your efforts will bear fruit and ensure a happy life for the little ones. Besides, you can always count on Jesse and myself for assistance. We must first, however, help the man to escape this spiral of negativity he is in.”

 

Genji retrieved a cushion and settled Hanzo atop it. The crunch of eggshells beneath his armored feet were of no consequence to him as he made a beeline towards the surly cowpuncher.

 

“Jesse, come with me. I know how just how to tame your foul temperament,” he said and extended an open palm.

 

“Sorry, pal, but I‘m gonna have to pass on that there offer. I ain’t in the mood for going nowhere and there’s nothing you can say to change my mind right now,” the cowboy replied with thinly veiled agitation. ‘Sides, don’t feel like walking through no goddamn hornet’s nest.”

 

“They are bees, Jesse,” Genji gestured to the dissipating swarm he had left in his wake.

 

“Nu-uh. No way, no how.” The cowboy shook his head firmly.

 

“You are being a child,” Genji scolded. His tone reeked of parental admonishment.

 

“n’ you’re about to be scrapheap,” an adolescent McCree growled. He stood off against the cyborg ninja - got right up in his faceplate with a steady hand hovering over his peacekeeper.

 

“Fine,” Genji relents with a sigh, “I will say no more on the matter.” He marches past the cowboy with no fanfare. The cowboy dusted his hands off. 

 

“About goddamn ti- OOF!” A swift kick delivered to his backside found him flying across the room and heading straight into a seated archer. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the inevitable impact.

 

It never came.

 

Instead, the gunslinger found himself enveloped by an ocean of firm, yet tender flesh. His body caught and anchored by two powerful arms. It was at that moment that Jesse McCree realized that his trajectory hadn’t been straight at all. 

 

Still, he didn’t want to invade his friend’s personal space without permission like this. However, Hanzo’s scent and personal musk invaded his senses with every breath he took between the valley of the archer’s glorious pecs and McCree is but a mortal man. He melted into Hanzo’s embrace and buried himself deeper into the all-encompassing warmth.

 

“As I thought,” Genji stated and knelt beside his brother. “This is how  _ I _ cope with my troubles. Seeing that we share similar…,” he trails off with a sly glance towards his brother, “...interests. I believed that this would benefit you as well.”

 

He gets a muffled, unintelligible mumble in reply while the cowboy rubbed his face roughly into his new heaven in an attempt to drown out all other external stimuli.

 

“I sense within him the same rage that had once consumed my children during their imprisonment,” Hanzo murmured. He brushed his fingers through McCree’s hair and tried his best not to disturb the cowboy’s newfound peace. A task made no easier by said man’s erection digging into his thigh.

 

“He will be alright now, brother. Let us all go back and check in on the chicks before anything else goes wrong.” He’s just about to lift them up when the doors get kicked in.

 

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were fearsome obstacles all on their own, but together they managed to make even an ex-yakuza-turned-cyborg-ninja pause.

 

“What’s all this racket about?” the soldier rasped.

 

The two ex-commanders glanced at the trio huddled on the floor, then at the chaos all around. Their thin-lipped frowns seemed promising.

 

“I get the feeling we  _ don’t _ want to know,” Gabriel muttered.

 

“Regardless, playtime’s over. Get your head out of there, McCree.” The soldier took a step closer and nudged the cowboy’s side with his foot.

 

“Can’t.” The cowboy clung tighter.

 

“What do you mean, “can’t”?” the soldier grouched.

 

“‘m trapped,” McCree stated plainly.

 

“Trapped?” Gabriel deadpanned.

 

“ _ Booby _ Trapped,” came the cowboy’s satisfied rumble. He gave the precious treasures smothering him a generous squeeze. The resounding squeak had everyone grasping their own chests and hanging their head in shame.

 

Before another word could be uttered, the soldier found himself to be the second victim of the Sparrow’s kick. The archer once again caught the incoming projectile and settled it besides McCree. 

 

The gunslinger growled possessively, but remained pacified when he was directed towards a perky nipple. Jack flushed red and let out an indignant noise when he too was directed to pretty pink nub.

 

“Alright, that is all who I am willing to allow,” Genji declared, picking up the trio and stepping up next to Gabriel. “Let us go. We have much to discuss and chicks to take care of.” The cyborg takes his leave with the newest members of their little family and Gabriel falls into step alongside him - both curious as to what the future holds for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback!
> 
> Hit me up at:  
> https://monochrome-shenanigans.tumblr.com


End file.
